Welcome To the World Of Pokemon
by xaceofsp4des13x
Summary: Our story is centered around a young named Aiden Williams around the world of pokemon battling foes, such as Team rocket and the like. Training to be the very best. Making friends and strengthening new relationships found along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Pokémon!

Chapter one

This world of pokemon is pretty dangerous. That just makes it much more enjoyable to be a trainer these days. In this universe there is a cycle that happens every 1 million years where time is roared in reverse to the beginning of Pokémon's creation. Creating new islands and formations that are anomalies due to the all mighty Arsius. We eventually created shields to protect us from completely forgetting about each iterations existence. The way people catch these powerful legendary pokemon is to find riffs on each of the respective island leading to the true legendary pokemon. Which a group of trainers fight these true legendary pokemon. Upon defeating the pokemon you prove worthy to capture its offspring. The group of trainers are transported to a new location's to catch said legendary's offspring. They can still run from the trainers though so going is always a risk. There are groups who don't beat the legendary pokemon and are said to be left in the void forever. That is why trainers take these legendary pokemon in groups. Checkpoints check your badges in the respective island before you can even go into that leads to the legendary's area. Once the trainers past that check point they are on their own.

Gyms now have events where the represented gym leader and his team catch a huge group of the strongest Pokémon of the week. Letting trainers battle in groups or solo out in a park provided by the gym. These Pokémon are hand picked out in the wild around the routes near the towns. After the trainers battle the pokemon they are aloud to catch them with given premier-balls. At the end of gym raids there is a gumball machine that spits out gift boxes. In these gift boxes there is only ten items total. The color of box shows what kind of items might be inside.

Let us focus on a sorta different group of trainers. The adventure that they embark on will be a difficult one. Our adventure starts with a young boy out with his neighbor collecting data on pokemon.

"How much longer do we have to walk down this trail? We've been walking for hours now." The boy complained.

"Just shut up and keep up. You should be happy I didn't take my daughter instead. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Aiden. You should be excited." The lava haired Professor said as she continued to lead the way through the dense forest path. Pokemon rustling through the trees and bushes alongside the path. She stood, five feet seven inches, tall sporting a white lab coat that covered her black denim shorts and sapphire shirt. Dark bags under her eyes and a gold locket that draped around her neck.

"I would be excited but its four am, we're on a route that isn't on the map, and I'm hungry. You didn't take Alyssa because she's with her father this weekend blame him not me." The young boy looked around barely seeing any pokemon on this route. The trees begging to blend in with the night sky the pokemon that could be seen actively avoided the path the two humans walked. That not helping the young boy feel any better about the situation he found himself in. He stood, five foot four inches, dawning a grey hoodie and jeans to match.

Finally arriving at a wall of vines blocking the path in front of them. The young boy sighed loudly.

"Great a dead end, is this what we're here for Professor Lyrio?"

The Professor dug into the large hiking bag that was strapped to her back. After a few minutes of digging she pulled out a rainbow colored flute and along with a voice recorder. She moved some of the vines to see a strange marking on the stonewall that blocked the path. The young boy looked at the marking with intrigue as The Professor continued looking for something around the marking. The mark in the shape of a slashes through dragon shaped pokemon

"Professor, what is this mark? This isn't the edge of the dome. Why is there a large wall blocking us?" The young boy reached his hand up to the marking. Gently touching the symbol caused it glow a purple hue.

"Don't you ever stop asking quest-" The Professor stopped, seeing the purple hue get brighter before fading away. She watched closely in awe. "This should be an access point to another anomaly. I found this a few weeks ago. We need to find a way to open this rift, look for clues."

Mystified by wonder Aiden started looking around the wall of vines. His search leading him to look at the nearby pokemon around. Catching a glimpse of a Absol and it seemed to be watching the two. Locking eyes with Aiden as if this moment was fated to be. Something pulling Aiden to extend his hand out for the pokemon. Giving a smile the Absol ran into the brush disappearing from Aiden's view. In hindsight it wasn't the smartest idea knowing the Pokedex entry on Absols. The ground began shaking violently as the two humans lost their balance falling to the ground.

"What on earth is going on?! Is this an earthquake?! We need to get back to town now!" The Professor exclaimed as she quickly got on her feet and grabbed Aiden by the arm. Lifting him to his feet the ground continuing to shake the pokemon that frantically passed through the brush were gone now. The two human running back the way they had came as the ground cracking behind them.

"You didn't bring any pokemon?! You call yourself a research professor I'm really surprised you didn't bring Snuggles." Aiden questioned as they ran through the brush as fast as they could.

The Professor sighed, a bit annoyed at how right this kid was, pulling out a red flute. Blowing into it with all her might as they ran into a small clearing. Stopping in their tracks the ground below starting to split cutting off their path. The Professor quickly threw her bag to the other side before as the gap grew larger. Aiden got ready to jump across the gap with the professor. Taking a deep breath the two got a running start before leaping across the gap. Yelling at the top of their lungs they crossed the gap barely making it the other side. Sliding along the grass they heard a familiar roar in the sky above them. A black charizard was flying in the sky searching for her human companion.

"Snuggles, right on time!" The Professor yelled standing to her feet and waving Snuggles over to them. Snuggles landed and motioned for the humans to climb on her back. Following her lead without hesitation they flew away from the area. Heading back to her lab for shelter. After a couple of minutes of flying the earthquake had suddenly stopped. Landing in the town Carliton by the laboratory that was shaped like a volcano with an observation deck built in.

"Now's good as time as any. Hope your ready to go on an adventure buckaroo." The Professor said as they climbed down from Snuggles back. Giving a soft peck on Snuggles forehead she nuzzled her companion's neck before flying back into a nest near the top of the observatory.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Whatever, Alyssa will be home tomorrow so you better get some rest. I've got a surprise for you both waiting at around three in the afternoon in my lab."

"I'm so excited..." Aiden said sarcastically rolling his eyes and heading in the direction of his house. His hands were still shaking so he stuffed them in his pant pockets.

"Be there on time, got it!" The Professor exclaimed as the raven haired boy walked away waving in response.

Walking down the path past a crimson wood lodge hidden among-st the neighboring house. Light on the porch shining on a beautiful silver haired young girl reading to her alolan vulpix that sat comfortably in her lap. Stealing the dark haired boy's attention. Aiden's legs instinctively began walking in her direction. His mind took a second to put his body back on the right track. The slight hesitation slowed his pace as he tried to look away. Right before looking away the girl peered up from her book. In that split moment their eyes met for the first time and the boy's heart skipped a beat. The Silver haired girl gave a soft smile looking at the Raven haired boy. Getting a sheepish wave from the boy. Her vulpix turned its attention to the boy as her master waved back to the boy.

The young boy continued down the empty neighborhood streets, such a quiet night. As if there wasn't an earthquake that happened earlier. Strange things happen in the world of Pokémon. Arriving at his home at the far corner of the neighborhood the boy was greeted by another absol. Although, this one wasn't going to bring an earthquake, this was his mom's absol. Using teleport right before he could pet it's head. The young boy stood there a second.

"I hate it when Lady does that." The boy cursed under his breath walking up to the door pulling out his key. Seconds later the door flew open and Aiden's mother was now in the doorway.

"AIDEN, Where have you been damn there all night?!" The worried mother questioned grabbing her son forcefully by the arm and pulling him inside the house. The woman's hair matching the young boy's as she towered over him.

"I was helping our neighbor, professor Lyrio with some research. Didn't think it would take that long. Also didn't think there'd be an earthquake today either."

Her attitude completely changed once she heard her son say earthquake. She embraced her son before letting him go and walking away without a word. Aiden stood there confused for a few seconds before snapping out of it. Watching his mother go to the open door next to the stairs. Lady peeking from behind the couch and rolling her eyes at the young boy.

"Love you too mom…." Aiden said running right past his mom up the stairs.

Waiting on the window seal of the sunlit room was a young girl with scarlet hair. She wore a grey denim jacket with a team Skull insignia on her back and black shorts. Turning to greet the surprised young boy with a devilish grin and gold GS poke-ball resting in her hand.

~Chapter close


	2. Delivery

Sunlight reflecting off the golden poke-ball resting in the scarlet haired girl's hand. Standing prominently on the window seal almost blinding the raven haired boy with the glare. A grin sat smuggly on the girl's face. The boy's hands continued to tremble in his pockets. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves to a point, gaining enough control over his body to muster some words.

"You're home early, and how'd you get in my house?" The boy questioned a harsh tone hidden behind a false smile. His stance changed to keep the door from closing behind him.

"My dad dropped me off to go check out some earthquake or something. So I decided to come here and show you the present he got me." The girl's voice was cheerful and playful. Stepping off the window sceal and walking closer to the boy.

"You birthday isn't until tomorrow though. He couldn't wait for one more day..." The boy said hoping she wouldn't stumble upon the gift he had for her. Hiding under the bed she stood near. The black blanket slightly covering the neatly wrapped box.

Clicking the button on the poke-ball summoning further a golden furred charmander to land on top of the red duvet draped across the bed. It yawned before looking at the two humans curiously. The lava haired girl double clicked the button on the poke-ball causing it to shrink to a more manageable size. Then putting the ball in her jacket pocket.

"I haven't named him yet." She said reaching her out to the charmander.

Looking at the two strange humans in front of him. The charmander sniffed the young girl's outstretched hand, getting acquainted with her scent. Nuzzling her hand with his head the charmander's tail began to wag, the bright flame above his tail calmly burning.

"I think I'll name him…...Steve" A huge smile appearing on the girl's face. She leaned over and picked the charmander up. The fur of the charmander was like feeling a golden fleece, soft

"Really, you're gonna name him Steve?" The raven haired boy looked at the lava hair girl with a confused look plastered across his face.

The charmander licked the lava haired girl cheek with joy. Happy with the name given to him by his master.

"I guess he likes it." The Raven haired boy walked closer to the two. He stood a few inches taller than the lava haired girl. Letting the door close behind him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure him and Snuggles will get along great. Speaking of Snuggles, where did my mom take you? I know she wouldn't take anyone other than you or me., so spill the beans."

"Go ask her yourself, I'm sure she'd like to see your first Pokémon anyway. Especially since she had a surprise for us at the-"

"Oooo, a surprise!! Then what are waiting for!!" She exclaimed bringing the charmander close to her chest. Steve making a small yelp at the sudden movement.

"You live there, I'm tryin to get some rest before I head over there." Aiden said before yawning and stretching.

The lava haired girl put Steve on the ground before grabbing the boy by his arm.

"You can sleep later. We've got to find out what this surprise is." She said as she dragged him out of his room.

"Come on Steve!" The lava haired girl yelled up the stairs before they made it all the way down.

Steve quickly followed his master's orders running to catch up with the two humans. At the bottom of the stairs Aiden's mother awaited them. Lady peeking from the other side of the couch, curiously watching the situation.

"Hi Mis.V don't mind us we are just headed to my mom's lab." The Lava haired girl said quickly moving past her in the direction of the door. Followed by Steve struggling to keep up with his master and her captive, that didn't really make any effort to escape.

"Hi Alyssa, you be careful with him he just made it home." Aiden's Mom said as the two children walked past her.

"Thanks for the help Mom, your the best. Lady will you help me?" Aiden said sarcasm aimed at his mom. Lady turned her attention back to what was on T.V.

Playing on the T.V was the news, reporting about a break in at the World Trading Center in Defrina city. Aiden caught a glimpse of the T.V as he was drug out the front door back into the cold of the morning.

The lava haired girl drug the Raven to the volcanic lab where her mother was getting things ready for her daughter's arrival.

"Howdy mother bear, what do you have in store for us today?" The lava haired girl announced dragging the raven into the lab. The professor was surprised by the children sudden entry. Almost dropping the briefcase she was carrying before carefully putting it on a nearby table.

"Ahh, what is my fiery cub doing home so soon? Your father was supposed to bring you here later today."

"That's what I'm saying. Throwing everyone's plans out of whack ...I just wanted some rest." Said the Raven as the lava haired girl released him to go hug her mother. Steve following close behind his master and hugging the professor too.

"I'm guessing this little guy is yours." The Professor said letting go of her daughter and picking up the golden Charmander to inspect. Taking him over to a machine to check his vitals as well as other things. On the table next to the machine was a red box and a parcial sat neatly together. The Lava haired girl's interested piqued noticing the red box.

"Ooo what is this?" Alyssa asked as she picked up the red parcel.

"That is not for you my little cub. That's for Charlette the owner of the market in Jenaira city." The professor said still inspecting Steve. Right before Alyssa could read the parcel Aiden grabbed her hand.

"How about you ask to deliver it and you can read it on the way there. You nosy pikachu." The Raven whispered to the lava haired girl before letting go of her hand.. Her curious expression changed to an annoyed frown. Then she shrugged and a smile returned to her face.

"hey momma bear, why don't I deliver the parcel for you." The lava haired girl question walking up to the professor.

The professor thought to herself for a second before turning to another table that had three poke-balls resting comfortably. After sighing she looked at Steve and her daughter.

"It dangerous out there without a Pokémon of your own. Now that you have one I'm sure you'd to go take on the elite four, little one" The professor said ruffling her daughter lava colored hair," Instead of sending you alone Aiden will accompany you."

"I will?!" Aiden said turning his attention to the professor.

"Yes you will help her deliver this parcel. Although you don't have a Pokémon of your own. There are three poke balls on that table. Choose one." Professor Lyerio pointed to a small table with three poke-balls calming sitting in a row.

"Really!? If you say so Professor."

Aiden walked over to the pole-balls. Waiting a moment before reaching his hand out to grab one. Feeling a sort of pull or even calling from the ball on the right. Grabbing that one and taking a few seconds to inspect it he clicked the button. A cyndaquil emerged from the ball. Having blue fur covering its back little red circles in the form of a four numbered die. Its blue fur going up its head and down its anteater like snout. Standing on its hind legs, orange fur covering the rest of its body. Aiden lifted his hand and Cyndaquil got a good whiff of her new masters scent and licked his finger. Aiden chuckled and began to pet her head feeling the softness of her fur. Cyndaquill was overjoyed and let a small roar as fire burst out the holes on her back. The fire didn't even surprise the raven either, made lava haired girl jump though.

"Hmmm Cyndaquil and it seems she's taking a liking to you Aiden. What are you going to name her?" The professor asked walking over to Aiden and patting his shoulder.

"I'm going to name her Shar"

"Shar?! What kind of name is that? I bet Steve could easily beat Shar." The Lava haired girl teased Steve jumping down from the examination table and going to his master's side.

"Them some fighting words. Is someone challenging me a battle cause I know Shar would mop the floor with Steve." The Raven said confidently and Shar jumped down from the table ready for a battle.

"So we doin this or what?!"The Lava haired girl smirked pulling out a black bandanna. Then proceed to tie up her hair with the bandanna showing off a human skull insignia on it.

Steve squared up in front of his master ready to duel Shar.

The Raven began tossing his new poke-ball in the air and catching it ready to begin the battle. Professor Lyrieo took a step back from the two giving them enough room to conduct their battle.

Shar roared again the flames emitted from her back letting her master know she's ready to fight.

"Steve use scratch!" The lava haired girl commanded. Steve dashed over to Shar being as ambitious possible before successfully slashing her. Taking it like a champ Shar shrugged it off.

"Shar counter with tackle!" The raven commanded Shar quickly tackled Steve with persion. Dealing decent damage. Steve growled as he stood back up and went in for another scratch. Shar managing to evade and attack with another tackle. Steve tried to dodge but couldn't get away. Taking significant damage now on his last legs. Using scratch one more time Steve hit Shar with a critical putting her on the defensive. Shar used tackle more time before knocking Steve out of commission

"Awww I lost how?!" Said the Lava haired girl.

"I won yess!!" The Raven haired boy yelled Shar running over to her master. The Raven picked up the Shar

"We won our first battle awesome" The raven haired boy shouted.

"It would've been better if you two would've fought outside of my laboratory." Professor Lyrieo said mostly annoyed. While the lava haired girl picked up Steve nuzzling him. She carried him to the healing station in the middle right corner of the room. The Raven smiled putting the Shar back on the ground.

"So can we deliver this parcel to the market in Defrone town so we can deliver the parcel." Shrinking the large poke-ball he was tossing in the air to put in a compartment on his belt.

"Of course here, whatever you do don't read it. If I find out it's been opened you'll both be in trouble. I hope you are hearing me correctly." The Professor said handing the parcel to her daughter.

"You have our word professor. We will get it there as fast as possible. Also thanks for letting me adopt Shar. I'll take really good care of her." The raven assured picking up Shar and putting her on his shoulder.

"Enough chit chat let's get moving. We don't have all day." The lava haired girl said pulling on the raven's shirt. After healing their Pokémon they left the professor's lab and heading towards Defrone town.

As the two reached the entrance to route twelve the lava haired girl stayed by the Raven haired boy's side as the entered the tall grass. Doing their best not to bump into any Pokemon was in vain. Running into a Shinx and Starly the two trainer got ready for battle. Shar leaping down from her master's shoulder while Steve took his position next to Shar. Shinx attached Shar with a tackle which she managed to dodge before retaliating with a swift use of ember that she had learned from winning her previous fight. Greatly damaging the Shinx. Steve used scratch on the Starly not doing to much damage but getting the Starly to focus its attention on him. The Starly attacking Steve with a tackle of its own. Steve tanked the hit. It barely even fazed him as he scratched the Starly hitting with a critical of his own knocking the starly out. Shar hitting the Shinx with another ember putting the Shinx on its last legs before it attacked with a tackle.

After quickly dispatching the Shinx and Starly the two continued down the route defeating any wild Pokemon that popped up. Shar and Steve gaining a few levels on the way. At the entrance of Platora town was an old man waiting to greet the children.

"Welcome back Alyssa, is this your friend's first time here?" Asked the old man.

"Yes but ill show him around. We are on a mission from my mom." The lava haired girl answered energetically waving as they walked by and the Raven haired boy just nodded with a smile on his face.

Heading straight for the Market on the far side of the town casually passing other trainers. The residents of the town working and waving at the two. The town was surrounded by tall trees with purple flowers littered around brightening the whole town. The houses a bit more spaced out as to make up for there being a Gym in the top right of the town. As the centerpiece of the town the Gym stood out with a silver lily emblem on the entrance and could clearly be seen from anywhere in town.

"Hey wanna read the parcel before we deliver it?" The lava haired girl deviously asked getting ready to open up their package to deliver.

"I'm not going to humor you like I did in the lab. You shouldn't read it. I think your dad is rubbing off on you a bit too much. Now go deliver the parcel so we can head back home." The Raven aggressively jabbed his friend in her side stopping her from opening the parcel as they continued walking to the only store in town.

"Fine, fine. I won't peek." She sighed rubbing the spot where the raven jabbed her. "I'll go talk to the store manager. Stay out here it shouldn't be long so, don't wander far."

"Whatever, just hurry up I'd like to get some rest soon." The Raven said a bit annoyed with his friend. The lava haired girl sticking her tongue out and pulling down her eye lid mocking her friend. The Raven just rolling his eyes while she walked into the store labeled Market with a turquoise roof.

Sitting on a bench nearby the Raven summoned Shar and she climbed up to her master's lap. Petting his companion waiting for his friend to come back out. He noticed a commotion going on around the Gym. Two people dressed in black and red garb harassing a guy with Bulbasaur backing him into a corner behind the gym. Putting Shar next to him on the bench he went to investigate and Shar following close by her master.

"Stop resisting and give up. We'll be taking that Bulbasaur off you." Said the guy with green hair wearing Black and red garb his Croagunk ready to attack.

"If you just hand over the Bulbasaur we'll be on our way and no one has to get hurt." Said the girl with brown hair wearing black and red garb. Her Squirtle ready to pounce standing strong with sunglasses on and a black bandana wrapped around its neck, a huge red R on it draped on its shell.

"I'm not giving you Sol. You'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands." Said the boy brown haired declared defensively standing in front of his Bulbasaur.

"We can easily arrange that boy." Said the girl with brown hair as her partner took a step closer to the boy.

"Why don't y'all pick on someone your own size!" The Raven haired boy shouted announcing his presence and Shar let out a strong growl standing her ground with her master. The two dressed in black and red turned to face the Raven revealing their outfits. A red R on their hat and on their shirts.

"Stay out of this kid. I bet you don't even know who your messing with." The guy said angrily as he tried to dismiss the Raven entirely.

"Look like a couple of punks to me who need to be put in their place." Said the Raven smugly as he crossed his arms not willing to move an inch.

"Punks!? We are Rubi and Tom with Team Rocket. You better recognize who your dealing with Little boy." Said the girl with stern voice.

"Who you calling little boy, you both look my age."

"Don't mock us boy. Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and battle us. We already beat this scary cat over here. Shouldn't take much to beat you." The girl taunted smugly fixing her hat.

"Then lets get this show on the ro-"

"What's going on over here?! You aren't having fun without me are you Aiden? " interjected the lava haired girl as she walked over with Steve walking tall next to her.

"The fun is just starting. Now that you're here their chances of winning went from thirty percent to zero." The Raven grinned as he fist bumped the Lava haired girl.

"You're with Team Skull aren't you!!" the dark haired girl yelled pointing at the lava haired girl.

"What's it to ya, Team Rocket scum."

"Scum!? Who you calling scum you lowly riff raff. You're going to regret challenging us. After we win we're taking that golden Charmander off you." The boy said his angry reaching his boiling point.

"Ha, you wish!"

The Raven and Fiery haired girl just laughed to themselves as the two Team Rocket members were fuming with anger. Starting off the battle with a water gun Team Rocket's Squirtle attacked Steve. Steve taking a direct hit and doing a lot of damage. Shar immediately used smoke screen obscuring the enemy's vision. Croagunk attacked Steve with poison sting missing barely. Steve countered with tackle and Shar used ember. The damage instantly taking out the Croagunk. After Shar used ember on Croagunk knocking him out Squirtle used water gun hitting Shar. Shar was barely able to stand after tanking the hit. Steve used tackle again hitting Squirtle it doing a decent amount of damage. Shar used scratch against the Squirtle doing the same amount of damage. Squirtle used water again hitting Shar knocking her out and Steve dealt the last blow to Squirtle with a critical tackle.

"I can't believe we lost! This won't be the last time you hear from us." Said Tom pulling down his hat in anger. Rubi just chuckled calling Squirtle back to his pokeball. Aiden doing the same calling Shar to her pokeball.

"You two aren't too bad. Could use a bit more work but not too bad. Come on Tom we've got more work to get done." Rubi said grabbing Tom by the arm. They ran off past the gym and out of the town headed toward Route 17.

"You two showed them! My name is Roy. Thank you so much for saving Sol and I." The brown haired boy said picking up his Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

"No problem, glad we could help Roy. This energetic girl is named Alyssa and I'm Aiden." The Raven said letting bulbasaur smell his hand.

"It's nice meeting you Roy. Aiden and I are gonna head to the poke-center." Said the Lava

Aiden and I have got to get going it was great meeting you Roy. Try to stay away from team Rocket or the next time we have to save you. It's gonna cost ya" The Lava haired girl smiled as she began walking toward the poke-center with Aiden not to far behind.

"Before you go, take these with you." Roy said catching up with them and handing Aiden a handful of about five poke-balls. "Just my way of saying thanks. See you guys around."

The Raven and the Fiery haired girl stopped by the poke-center to heal up their Pokémon meeting the Nurse Joy of the town. Not noticing they had a tail on them.

"Now that Steve is in top shape, go give mom the news." The Lava haired girl said taking her poke-ball from Nurse Joy.

"Aren't you coming with me?" The Raven question giving his Poke-ball to Nurse Joy.

"Actually I was gonna go challenge the Gym. After beating some Team Rocket for the first time I feel Steve and I are ready to get my Thunder badge."

"Whatever you say you wouldn't even have won if I wasn't there. I'll just have to take the reward for myself then." The Raven shrugged before getting his Poke-ball back.

The lava haired girl just rolled her eyes before walking out the Poke-Center. A few seconds after she left a girl with silver hair followed her the lava haired girl out the poke-center. The Raven paid no mind even though something about her seemed familiar. He just shrugged it off before walking out the Poke-center headed back to the lab. Walking past the old man waiting at the entrance of route twelve. The old man waving as the Raven walked back to his home town to deliver the message. While walking in the tall grass battling a couple Starlys, Shinx, and Mankeys. Battling them to gain some more experience for Shar. On the way back he was Stopped by Rubi the Team Rocket member that he battled earlier.

"Hey kid, where you think you're off to? Your gonna hand over that cyndaquil real quiet like this time. Then I'll take your friends golden charmander next."

"Ha you must be delirious cause your not beating me. Alyssa's long gone and it's just you and I here." The raven ran his hand through his hair a smirk plastered across his face. Summoning Shar our her pokeball ready to battle. After beating Rubi's Squirtle with ease taking more money from the beaten Team Rocket member.

"I will get that cyndaquil from you boy eventually you just wait, until then you better watch your back. Team Rocket won't be the only ones gunning for that cyndaquil and your friend's charmander."

"You must not know her father cause no Team would even step towards her if you knew who she worked for. Honestly I'm surprised you don't know which team she's a part of."

"What you mean, kid. Your friend is nothing but a little runt with a bad attitude. I'll just have to prove it to you next time we meet." Rubi said before running back the way she came. The Raven just shrugged it off.

Heading back to the professor's Lab the Raven walked in seeing Snuggly at the entrance and Professor Lyerio was working on something the Raven couldn't see over Snuggly's shoulder.

"What you working on Doc?" The Raven questioned as Snuggly licked his cheek and smiled. He chuckled petting her head and she nuzzled his hand.

"Aiden is that you?!" The Professor yelled over the sound of her working on the strange machine. "Where is my daughter, didn't I send her with you. Don't tell me you lost her again."

"She went off to take on the Gym. I wanted to let you know that we were able to deliver the parcel." He said walking past Snuggles and seeing what machine she was working on.

As the Raven walked up to the Professor she pulled up her goggles and gave him his PokeDex. Giving him an extra one to pass to her daughter. Then going back to tinkering with something the Raven couldn't really put together.

"That will identify any Pokemon you catch and analyze them for my research don't come back to me until you completely fill it out. Now shew…." The Professor said waving her hand for him to leave. The Raven just rolled his eyes putting both Poke-dex in his bag and petting Snuggles before heading out the building.

On the way out of his hometown for the last time he saw his mom waiting at the entrance of their house so he stopped to go talk to her. She gave him a great big hug and handed him some potions and berries for the long road ahead of him. He thanked her as she went back into the house.

Heading back down route twelve he noticed Roy training his bulbasaur.

Making his way down route twelve to back to Rowlon Town and give Alyssa her part of the reward.

"Aiden over here!!" Shouted a familiar voice coming from further up the route. It turned out to be Roy with his Bulbasaur training.

"Yo Roy what's up?" The Raven said as he walked up to them. Bulbasaur giving a wide smile as he greeted the trainer.

"Have you caught a Pokémon before. If not, just keep an eye on me." Roy said as a pidgey showed up and Bulbasaur got ready from battle. After hitting Pidgey with vinewhip knocking its health fairly low he reached in his bag. Clicking the button on the poke-ball that he retrieved it grew to normal size, slightly smaller than a softball. Then throwing it and hitting it square in the forehead before getting sucked into the Poke-ball. The button glowing red as it closed landing on the ground shaking once, twice, and a final time as the light faded.

"It's just that simple, have any questions?" Roy said walking over to pick up his new Pidgey.

"I think I get the gist of what should be done. Battle it till it is in better shape to be caught like a status effect or something."

"Yeah that basically it. I doesn't hurt to add status effects it increases the chances of the Pokémon staying caught. Anyways take these just in case you need them." Roy handed the Raven five poke-balls from his bag before picking it up off the ground.

"Oh thanks man, hope those pesky Team Rocket goons have been leaving you alone." The Raven said adding them to his Satchel tied loosely on his back for easy access.

"Anytime, if you find a Ralts anywhere let me know. I haven't seen any more Team Rocket around since you and your friend ran them off earlier."

The Raven let out a sigh of relief before patting Roy on the shoulder. Roy threw up the deuces as the Raven walked off. Continuing on the path down to the professor's lab. When someone riding a bicycle flew past him. All he could make out was a silver blur as the person was out of sight and on the route.

End of chapter~


End file.
